Hold A Lover Close
by To Do List- EDWARD CULLEN
Summary: Edward and I had always had a very special relationship. While some children were exploring nature, the outdoors, and their parent's limits, we were exploring each other's bodies, and learning how to please one another. This is our story.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! THIS STORY CONTAINS INCESTUOUS CONTENT!!!!

in·ces·tu·ous adj

to or involving a sexual relationship between two people who are considered, for moral and genetic reasons, too closely related to have such a relationship

had a sexual relationship with somebody considered to be too close a relative

intimate or interconnected, especially so as to exclude the involvement or influence of others

as the result of an incestuous relationship (archaic)

DO NOT READ IF THAT OFFENDS YOU, OR VIOLATES YOUR BELIEFS IN ANY WAY!!!!

THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK!!!!

FLAMES WILL NOT BE TOLERATED ABOUT THE SUBJECT OF INCEST, AND YOU WILL BE REPORTED!!!!

AFTER THE FIRST ONE, ANON. REVIEWS WILL BE DISABLED!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

It all started when he was twelve, and I was televen. Edward had come home from school one day talking about how everyone in his sixth grade class was kissing others except him.

"It's not fair, Bella! I mean, I'm way better looking than some of the other guys!" Edward flexed his virtually non-existent guns at me.

"And I could totally beat them at arm wrestling, right Bella?"

I looked up at my brother. He was by far my favorite person in the world. His copper hair came from a gene on our mom's side that had been slightly diluted because of our dad. He was very tall, and thin. His green eyes were narrowed, and if this had been a cartoon there would have been smoke coming out of his ears.

"Definitely, Edward. You could beat anybody at arm wresting. 'Cept for maybe Emmett McCarty. That kid's huge!"

"Bella…."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven. I need to learn how to kiss, and fast. Once I know how to kiss I can be sure to win the heart of…Tanya Denali…"

Ew. Gag. Insert googly eyes here. Eck.

"I know! Bella! How about I practice on you! I mean, come on! And then you'll know how for when you are a sixth grader."

I looked at my brother who was a good 5 inches taller than my fifth grade self.

"I dunno…"

"Bella! It's easy. Like this."

Edward sat down on the floor of our tree house, and motioned for me to come and sit next to him. I rocked back and forth on my heels on the opposite side of the room.

"Bella!"

"Fine…"

I sat beside Edward, and he put one hand on either side of my head.

"Lean towards me Bella… Good. Now pucker your lips…" he made a face like a fish. I giggled, and he punched my arm.

"Ow…"

"Knock it off."

I felt my brother touch his soft lips to mine.

"Ow!"

"Bella! Watch your nose! Gosh! Tilt your head a bit, and then we'll try again."

"Gr…"

I tilted my head, and leaned across toward my brother. He lightly kissed me, each time pulling away slower, and staying for longer. He then opened his mouth and began to open and close it on mine. Like a guppy… I giggled, and Edward smacked my leg. I began to do the same guppy like motions that he did, and we continued to kiss like that for a while.

"See Bella? Was that so hard?"

I giggled, and he smiled at me.

---

The next real encounter happened when we were 13 and 14. We had both been sleeping in sleeping bags in our living room, having conked out from watching movies until the early hours. Edward was laying on his back, and the top of his sleeping bag was tented up.

I began to snicker, and Edward woke up.

"What?"

"Edward's got a boner, Edward's got a boner," I sung, pointing at him.

"Oh, well whatever. Only one way to get rid of it."

Edward reached his long fingers into his sleeping bag, and I could see the tent in the bag begin to move up and down. Edward moaned and bit his lower lip.

"Unngh…"

"Gross! Edward… not in the sleeping bag!"

"Do you have a better idea?"

I have to admit- I didn't. I don't know why, but I continued to watch him. Looking over at me, he smirked and unzipped his sleeping bag, baring himself to me. Now, when you consider our age at the time, Edward did not have a small penis. He had his slender hands wrapped around it as he pumped himself. I could feel heat spreading down between my legs, and I shuddered.

Now, I was no stranger to masturbating. I really wasn't. But I really hadn't ever done it outside of a locked bathroom.

I unbuttoned my sleep pants, and began to tease myself, slowly rubbing my clit as I watched my brother. He groaned, and began pumping faster. I slid on finger in, and began to slide it in and out. Edward and I moaned at the same time, and I could tell that he was as aroused by the sight of me, as I was at the sight of him. I added another finger, slowly stretching myself. Edward looked at me, and then abruptly ceased his movements. He stood, his pants lying forgotten inside of his sleeping bag, and crossed the floor to me. He grabbed my wrist and pulled my fingers out of me. And then he did the one thing I never expected him to do. He slowly licked each of my fingers, keeping his eyes on mine the entire time. His slid his long pianist's fingers into me.

I moaned, and he shivered at the sound. His thumb ran around the top of my slit until it found my clit, and then he pushed down. I shuddered, and came around his hand. He licked his fingers clean, and then went back to finish what he had been doing earlier. I smacked his hand away this time, and wrapped my small hand around his cock. He shuddered, and I ran my thumb over the head, spreading his pre-cum. He began to twitch in my hand, and I let go. I softly ran the pads of my fingers on the underside of his shaft repeatedly. Edward gasped, and fisted his hair, his eyes closing. I reached down and began to softly fondle his balls, when he came, the milky white liquid falling onto his stomach.

I got down on my knees beside him, and cleaned him- with my tongue. His eyes rolled back in his head and he groaned.

"Bella…"

"Edward, that… I…"

"Bella. What we did was wrong. It's immoral. But… I don't know. I felt this connection that I don't have with Tanya." Tanya was his girlfriend. Gorgeous blonde.

"Edward… me too."

"Bella. This is wrong. But it'll be our secret. No one has to know. If that's okay with you…"

"Yes," I blurted out quickly. A little too quickly.

He smiled and hugged me.

"Our secret."


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah… do it. Yell. Go ahead.

**waits patiently**

Alright, you're done. So, I've been MIA, I know. I decided, that I need to rewrite that first chapter so things would work better. Subtle changes, but they ARE there. Thought I'd let you know. I just replaced it, reread it. Thanky.

Love ya!

Schuyler


End file.
